Alone in the World
by Princess Buttercup 36
Summary: Elanor(OC version, not Sam's daughter) misses Frodo greatly after he has gone to the Grey Havens. When she attempts to leave this world, will anyone be there for her to stop her? ( rated pg-13 for contemplation of suicide)


Author: KrystynAngelofLight  
  
Summary: Song-fic based on Annie Lenox's song  
  
"Into the West"  
  
Disclaimer: I hate these bloody things. I own nothing but   
  
the characters I made up  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lay down, you're sweet and weary head,  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
Tears flowed down my face to hear that he had gone. I had gone with him as far as I could.  
  
He knew I would have followed him to Mordor and given my own life for him.   
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Night is falling, you have come to journey's end.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
I wanted to end it all, to go see him. Only, that was impossible, he had gone forever the day he left on that ship. He was gone forever.   
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Sleep now, and dream of the one's who came before. They are calling, from across the distant shores.   
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
I missed him so much. I tried my hardest to hold back the stream of tears that pricked at the corners of my eyes.   
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Why do you weep? What are these tears upon your face? Soon you will see, all your fears will pass away. Safe in my arms, you're only sleeping.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
I wanted him to come back. I want to go to those shores to see him. I know it's not,  
  
but, my life feels worthless now.   
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
I held the knife toward me. My mind was arguing to and fro, to and fro.   
  
"Do it. No! Do it. No!"  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
What can you see? on the horizon. Why do the white gulls call?  
  
Across the sea, a pale moon rises. The ship has come to carry you home.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
The knife still wavered. It was interrupted by a sharp rap at the round door.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
And all will turn, to silver glass, a knife on the water, the Grey Ships pass  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
" Elanor, Elanor. Where are you? Don't do it! Please don't do it!"  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Hope fades, into the world of night. Through shadows calling, through the memory and time.  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
I looked out the frosted window. The fresh snow had a clear white sheen to it.  
  
"Frodo? Is it actually you?"  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
Don't say, we have come now to the end. White shores are calling. You and I will meet again.  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
I slowly opened the door. Sure enough, it was him. Frodo's black hair was flecked with white snow. His astonishingly blue eyes we clear and hopeful. "Frodo, you came back!"  
  
I held him tightly, as though if I let go, he would disappear again. "Please don't leave me.  
  
You won't will you?" He just held me tighter. "No, of course not Elly. I will never leave you again.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
And you'll be here in my arms, just sleeping.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
My heart slowed, and thoughts of leaving this world left my mind. I fell asleep in his strong arms. I wanted that moment to stay forever. I was immensely glad he was back.   
  
" Frodo, I'm glad you're back."  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
What can you see? On the horizon. Why do the white gulls call? Across the seas, a pale moon rises, the ships have come to carry you home. Into the West.  
  
~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*  
  
A/N: Well, watcha think? This is my first song fic, so cut me some slack ok?  
  
Review or I will sick my-little-ferret-Glorfindel-on-you-if-you0don't0review-.*passes out*  
  
well, please review. 


End file.
